1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electroluminescent devices that perform multicolor light emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electroluminescent device has a plurality of optical output parts, each including a light-emitting layer and a resonator structure that resonates light emitted from the light-emitting layer. The resonator structure includes, for example, electrodes having the light-emitting layer interposed therebetween, and other layers and components through which the light is transmitted. A resonant wavelength of the light resonated by the resonator structure changes in accordance with an output angle of the light output from the electroluminescent device. Thus, the intensity of the light output from the electroluminescent device changes in accordance with the output angle of the light.
In this respect, in a conventional electroluminescent device that performs multicolor light emission, there is no sufficient means for adjusting the relationships between the wavelengths of red, green, and blue light rays emitted by the light-emitting layers of the corresponding optical output parts, which constitute pixels of these colors, and the resonant wavelengths of the resonator structures in the corresponding optical output parts.
Thus, in such a conventional electroluminescent device, the intensity ratio among the red, green, and blue light rays output from the corresponding optical output parts constituting the pixels of these colors fluctuates significantly in accordance with the output angle of the light rays, thus leading to color shifts in which the luminescent colors vary depending on the output angle (viewing direction).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electroluminescent device that can suppress the occurrence of color shifts in the luminescent colors when the viewing direction changes.